Kendall Vertes
|image = Kendall Vertes Bonnie Nichoalds 2016 (1).jpg |nickname = Peanut (by Jill) KK Kendall K Free Bird Bro (by Maddie) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = December 9, 2002https://www.instagram.com/p/_FDWUNvYCd/ |age = /10000000000-20021209/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 8th in the 2016/17 school year |height = 5' 5" (c. August 2016) |adultheight = 5' 7" |profession = Dancer Student Singer |affiliations = Abby Lee Dance Company Studio 19 Dance Complex (former) Rogers School of Dance (former) |hometown = Township, Pennslyvania |parents = Jill Vertes (mother) Erno Vertes (father) |siblings = Charlotte (sister) Ryleigh (sister) |grandparents = "Nan" (grandmother) |friends = Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Nia Frazier Kalani Hilliker JoJo Siwa Brynn Rumfallo Payton Ackerman Nick Dobbs Gianna Martello Gabe De Guzman Alaina Johnston |loveinterests = Cameron Dallas (celeb crush)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7fbpUF-704 Arumbulo Live, end of Season 5 filming https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT1OB3FphU0 Season 5 Slumber Party segment |pets = Juicy and Bebe (guinea pigs) Lulu (dog) Cricket (dog, deceased)https://instagram.com/p/_UMW_Ojk73/https://instagram.com/p/_UWQ1ePA4A/ Carmel (cat, rehomed) Rebel (cat) |first = Everyone's Replaceable |last = |dancerID = Kendall |dancetables = yes }} Kendall K'''https://twitter.com/DanceMomJill22/status/192453299243450369 '''Vertes (born December 9, 2002) is the youngest child of Erno and Jill Vertes and is the sister of Charlotte and Ryleigh. Kendall made her debut on Dance Moms in the second season, when she was selected at the audition to replace Vivi-Anne. However, Kendall departed from the team in The Runaway Mom after she was put on probation again. She then joined the Candy Apple's Dance Center team. She eventually re-joined the ALDC elite team in Guess Who's Back? and has remained on the team since. Other Information *Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *The middle "K" in her name honors Kendall's cousins, Kiley and Kara.http://kendallkvertes.com/ *She began dancing at eighteen months. *Like her mother, Kendall is left-handed. *Her favorite dance ability are her turns.https://youtu.be/YMsE1VPBcDU?t=8m41s TRTE / Swipe TV 2015 *Besides dance, she also enjoys playing tennis. *With Maria May and Liza Retter, Kendall performed as a member of the singing/dancing music group "The Glitter Girls," on the television show Party Rockers, at the same time as her first broadcast appearance on Dance Moms. (A video is available online, with the act starting around 10 minutes and 30 seconds.) *Kendall's favorite styles of dance are contemporary and jazz.http://youtu.be/7lABEJwFNuk?t=10m52s *When she grows up she wants to be on Broadway, but if she doesn't dance, she wants to be a dentist. *Prior to joining the show, Kendall was already dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company. *Her favorite colors are teal, baby blue and baby pink.https://youtu.be/cW6gJkOPg24?t=1m53s *Kendall's favorite competitions are JUMP and NUVO.https://youtu.be/cW6gJkOPg24?t=1m53s *In February 2016, she expressed that she wanted to cut her hair into a bob and have highlights put through her hair.https://www.instagram.com/p/BCL9FVzPAwP/ Other Credits To see ' other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. ''Dance Moms'' Dances To see tables for ' dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for , [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * * * * * * * * *Lifetime's Dance Mom page about Kendall and Jill References }} Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:2002 births Category:Birthdays in December Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Members Category:Former Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:Vertes Family Category:Singers Category:Original 7